


Note

by MikiMaki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Music, Terminal Illnesses, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiMaki/pseuds/MikiMaki
Summary: "Toccavo le più belle città del mondo così come sfioravo i tasti d’avorio del mio pianoforte a coda, attaccavo la vita con lo stesso entusiasmo con cui affrontavo un ‘andante con brio’, sonata dopo sonata; se mi concentro posso ancora avvertire la fredda levigatezza della tastiera scorrere sotto le mie dita agili, la perfetta meccanica delle corde percosse da martelletti dare vita ad armonie impareggiabili."





	Note

Non conosco altro che questa stanza bianca, asettica. Queste quattro pareti entro cui spendo le battute finali della mia esistenza.

Fino a poco tempo fa la mia casa erano le più grandi sale da concerto del mondo, i teatri più prestigiosi; la mia vita era il palcoscenico, il mio ossigeno il fragore degli applausi.

Sono passato dalla luce dei riflettori al bagliore accecante di questo neon, che mi ferisce gli occhi.

Toccavo le più belle città del mondo così come sfioravo i tasti d’avorio del mio pianoforte a coda, attaccavo la vita con lo stesso entusiasmo con cui affrontavo un ‘andante con brio’, sonata dopo sonata; se mi concentro posso ancora avvertire la fredda levigatezza della tastiera scorrere sotto le mie dita agili, la perfetta meccanica delle corde percosse da martelletti dare vita ad armonie impareggiabili.

Le mie mani, che erano capaci di comporre le melodie più complicate, sono adesso immobili, inutili su questo lenzuolo ruvido e l’unica musica che mi accompagna è il rumore costante dei macchinari che mi circondano, che mi tengono ancorato a questa vita ormai gravosa. _Ancora per poco_.

Mi manca la mia arte, mi manca la mia esistenza fra note e pentagrammi, le tournée interminabili fatte di prove e concerti; la gente si accalcava per vedermi, per avere una fetta di me e del mio talento, ricordo feste affollate e rumorose come un’interminabile sequela di mani da stringere, persone da conoscere, sorrisi da regalare mentre tutto ciò che speravo in cuor mio era poter tornare a casa da te il prima possibile.

Alla fine, di tutta quella folla solo tu sei rimasto al mio fianco: mi hai seguito per il mondo senza mai lamentarti e adesso mi accompagni verso il mio ultimo viaggio, dandomi la forza di cui ho bisogno per non cedere allo sconforto. Il tuo sorriso sempre luminoso è il motivo per cui ancora apro gli occhi, le tue mani gentili che mi accarezzano la fronte sono l’unico rimedio che sopisca veramente il dolore, migliore di qualsiasi medicina potrebbero mai iniettarmi.

Il mio unico rimpianto è che avrei voluto più tempo da passare con _te_.

Ma poi penso che così come Achille scelse una vita breve per la gloria eterna, a me è stata donata un’esistenza non troppo lunga ma piena di tutto ciò che ho amato; ho avuto il privilegio di fare della musica il mio mestiere e ho ricevuto la benedizione del tuo amore, che ricambierò fino a che avrò un alito di vita. Sono estremamente grato per tutto questo.

Anche se il mio corpo è paralizzato, anche se il tubo che mi permette di respirare mi nega la possibilità di parlare, cerco di comunicarti tutto il mio amore e la mia gratitudine con lo sguardo e so che tu lo capisci; stringi forte la mia mano inerme e avverto il freddo metallo della tua fede nuziale a contatto con la pelle.

Sei perfetto così come lo eri il giorno del nostro matrimonio; non sono mai stato in grado di descrivere a parole quanto mi sia sentito fortunato a poter diventare tuo marito e adesso che non c’è più tempo realizzo che avrei dovuto impegnarmi di più, comporre per te la più grande sinfonia mai creata, _donarti tutte le note del mondo_.

Sai, ho sempre creduto che ogni individuo abbia la sua personale melodia ad accompagnarlo per tutta l’esistenza; la mia abilità era quella di saper leggere la musica di ogni persona, vedere le note danzare attorno a loro per creare il ritmo della loro personalità, delle loro passioni.

La mia vita era un ‘allegro brillante’, ora non è altro che un ‘adagio’ morente.

Ma la tua… _la tua è tutta un’altra cosa_.

Se potessi esprimere un ultimo desiderio so esattamente che cosa vorrei: chiederei di poterti dire che la tua melodia è la più bella di tutte. Che neppure gli angeli potrebbero suonare qualcosa di così perfetto.

E forse in un’altra vita, in un altro universo avrò la possibilità di farlo. Ma adesso è troppo tardi ed io sono molto stanco, spero che potrai perdonarmi per questo; mi lascio cullare dal suono della tua voce mentre chiudo gli occhi.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto questa storia brevissima, scritta di getto secondo il mio umore.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta!


End file.
